implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'Doomsday' Jevern AFB, Bremenhaven docks and Emden docks were hit by a 1kt bomb, but luckily they did not explode and just broke up and spewed radiation like a dirty bomb. Sadly most West German and East German cities were not so lucky. Bremen Airport (German: Flughafen Bremen), Aachen and Cuxhaven got a 1x 1kt, MOD Osnabrück 2x 1kt (which did not explode). 'After Doomsday' The 1962-64 nuclear winter/summer event and the 1963 typhus outbreak killed many, as did the radioactive fall-out. The much admiered local fire chief Dieter Ulbricht took control, since all other authorises chiefs were dead or had left the city. 'Fist Contact' Fist contact was made in 1969 with both Denmark and Lower Saxony (German: Niedersachsen) in 1969. Contact was made with the Frisian Republic in 1973. 'The Journeys of Discovery' A 1969 jorneys to Emden and Bremenhaven found small towns of 10,000 and 12,000 respectively. A 1972 jorneys to Odenburg and Bremen found larger towns of 25,000 and 52,000 respectively, both being satlite states of the growing land of Lower Saxony. '1973-1989' As things were still a bit tight, tensions grew with the rival tribes of Frisia, especially the tribes of the Aurich. There was also an brief anti-Walloon riot in 1982, when a Walloon wool mercant was accused of ripping off his clients. The rioters were quickly quelled and the cheating merchant was banished back to Lille-Wallonia. A costal border dispute flared in 1988-89. It was agreed that Lower Saxony got the Großer Knechtsand sandbank, Hoher Knechtsand island and the Tertius sandbank, Wilhelmshaven Neuwerk island and Frisia got Mellum island 1989. '1990-2000' The Saxonmark became their joint (with Lower Saxony) currency in 1990 and a free trade agreement was singed with Bremen, Bremenhaven and Lower Saxony in 1992. The first free elections were held in 1991. Agricultural production and living standards have risen sharply since 1995. The growth in trade between Lower Saxony, Frisia, Denmark, Kentshire and East Anglia lead to a boom in both commerce and waelth in Wilhelmhaven, Bremenhaven and Bremen between 1991 and 2001. 'Present day' A full customs and econometric union was singed with Bremen, Bremenhaven and Lower Saxony in 2005. The port is now a major trading post for their ally, Lower Saxony, but not as important as Bremen or Bremerhaven. Politics The national parliamentary and presidential elections are heal every 5 years. The First elcetion was held in 1976, when fire Chief Dieter Ulbricht retiered due to old age (he was 66 in 1976). The SPD Lord Mayor, Ernst Kopf, has been elected for a third time in office. Military It is made up of a 850 man conscript militia. Farmers' long handled billhook-slashers, Gilpin 1918 pattern billhooks and Kentish brishing hooks are commonly used as weapons, as are swords and bows. Mattocks are also a common improvised weapon. Guns were fist imported from the Denmark, Lille-Wallonia, Wallachia and Lower Saxony (German: Niedersachsen) in 1990, but they are still uncommon in the Frisian Republic. It has had a mutual defence treaty with the Frisian Republic since 1999. 'Battles' #With the tribes of the Aurich (Low Saxon: Auerk) (1989) #With the tribes of the Wieringermeer (1990) #With the tribes of the Varel (1991) Economy Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British, Dutch, French, Italian and Polish ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects in the capitol, but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Lille-Wallonia. Fishing and fish processing are the principle industries. Transport Travel is mostly by horse, sailing boat and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. Media A local paper went in to print ion 1977 and Lower Saxony's national paper was avalble as of 1978. A national radio station began broadcasting in Wilhelmshaven during 2008. Oldenburg's and Emden's experimental TV signals can be received trough out the city state as of 2009. Healthcare Lung and thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1975. 'Also see' #1962:Doomsday- How it all began. # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) # Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) Category:Germany Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Europe